<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure Together by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044950">Adventure Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Monsters, OOC, adventure au, random stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wanted to go outside and have an adventure same with his father before, so he went out from his hometown, and started to form his own party, he met Futa, a monk who will attack anytime he wants, Felix, a mage that was outcast from his hometown being a half-vampire, Shu, a hired assassin who kills anyone for a price, but was deceived and almost killed until Ren saved him, Haruka, a dual wielder swordsman who don’t have a reason to live until Ren dragged him, and the first one Ren met, Nayuta, a hero who was framed up for killing the king of his country, and now will do anything to keep Ren safe. Six people connected by fate, started an adventure to travel around the world. What will happen to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have started this adventure au with all the vocalist as the main. It may have chapters that are connected and chapters that is random. So author used their chuunibyou mind here. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“He’s no hero! He killed the king so he can replace him!” a random people shouted.</em> </p>
<p><em>“He’s a killer, no hero!” “He’s a killer, no hero!” “He’s a killer, no hero!” all the people repeatedly shouted.</em> </p>
<p><em> “I didn’t do it! I swear!” said a man with a silver-haired, as he look around on all the people accusing him, he looked at his companions, they are all looking so disgusted toward him.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Why can’t you believe me?” the silver-haired man said as he kneel down, he look on his hand and it is full of blood which cause him to be surprised, he tried to wipe it away but those blood stays.</em> </p>
<p><em> As he felt like he is being engulfed by darkness, a small light start to form in front of him, it is getting big and warmer. “Na..kun...”He heard a voice coming from the light. “Wake...up.. Nayu...kun...Nayuta-kun!” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silver-haired man opened his eyes, as he turned to the side, he saw the blue-haired boy looking so worried at him. He looked around and see that they are still at the certain area in a forest where they build a temporary camp for them to rest. </p>
<p>“Thank god! You woke up, Nayuta-kun! I was worried as it seems you are having a nightmare. Are you okay?” the blue-haired boy asked. Nayuta then sit up and exhaled, closing his eyes, and open it back before he turn to look at the boy. “I’m fine, Ren. Thank you for waking me up.” </p>
<p>Ren sighed a relief and smiled at him. “No problem! Oh, the food is ready, we can go ahead and eat.” Ren then stand up, looking at Nayuta he pointed at the direction where the others are. </p>
<p>“Nayuta! Ren! Let’s go! The food will get cold!” Said the orange-haired boy waving to them. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he offered his hand to Nayuta, Nayuta then took it and stand up. He and Ren went to where the others are and took their seat to eat. </p>
<p>“After this, let’s hunt for some goblins.” The blond-haired man said as he eat their food. </p>
<p>“Goblin again? How many times do we need to hunt them?” The purple-haired boy asked. </p>
<p>“Well, those are the one we can hunt at this forest.” The turquoise-haired boy said. </p>
<p>“Let’s go hunt them!! I’m excited to defeat those!” said the orange-haired boy who was happily eating and jumping at the same time. </p>
<p>“Ah, Futa-niisan, you always charge immediately! Wait until we are all ready, can you?” The purple-haired boy asked. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, Shu! I’ll make sure that I will not do that again.” Futa promised him. Shu just exhaled and continue eating. </p>
<p>As the four continue to talk and eat, Nayuta is just quietly eating at Ren’s side, Ren noticed it and look at Nayuta. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out, but Nayuta just continue to stare at his food. “Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out again and this time Nayuta turn to him. “Are you okay? Is the food not to your liking?” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“No. It’s fine.” Nayuta simply answered. </p>
<p>“Are you getting those nightmares again?” Ren asked him, looking so worried. </p>
<p>Nayuta exhaled and nodded. “It’s okay, it appears from time to time, but I’m fine. I know that you will wake me up when I have those as you promised.” </p>
<p>Ren smiled, “Of course! I will always save Nayuta-kun!” Nayuta just look at Ren, <em> And I will do anything to keep you safe too. </em> Nayuta thought. </p>
<p>“Ren, Nayuta!” Futa called out to them. Both of them look at their direction. </p>
<p>“It is decided that we will go hunt goblins today.” Felix, the blond-haired man, announced. </p>
<p>“Ha, whatever, just don’t dragged me down.” Nayuta warned and went back to eating. </p>
<p>“That’s fine by me! As long as we are all together.” Ren said to them. The others look at Ren and smiled at him.  </p>
<p>They are a party of 6 people. Nayuta is an archer that Ren, a cleric found, as they both travel, they meet Futa, Felix, Shu and Haruka along the way and formed this party to travel and go on adventure as what Ren dreamed of. Each of them has their own story, a fallen hero, a failed monk, an outcast magician, an assassin who was betrayed, and a swordsman who don't have a reason to live, and all of them are save by Ren, a cleric who wants to go to an adventure. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>“Mass Heal!” Ren cast as he lifted his staff, healing all the members of his party. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ren!” Futa said and started to charge on the group of goblins. </p>
<p>Nayuta who is currently at Ren’s side, ready his bow and arrow, and shot to the enemies, firing multiple arrows on them, causing to kill multiple goblins around. </p>
<p>Shu, attack from above, moving like a lightning, killing goblins on his way. Haruka, on the other hand, yielding his two swords, moving swiftly and killing enemies around him. </p>
<p>Felix, who is also beside Ren, as a magician, casting his powerful spells, killing enemies too. And Futa, as a monk, continue charging to the enemies, dealing powerful blow. </p>
<p>After some hours of fighting with the goblins, they have cleared the area. </p>
<p>“Woah! All clear!” Futa announced, and took some water to drink. </p>
<p>“Good thing, you didn’t die.” Haruka said as he took away his two swords. </p>
<p>“You almost wasted, Ren-niisan, magic power for healing you.” Shu told to Futa. </p>
<p>“Well, all is good, we got lots of loots. We can go to the near town and sell these.” Felix said as he put all the loots they have on his dimension pouch, a magical item for storing lots of things. </p>
<p>Ren just look at them and smiled, he noticed a water container in front of him, he look above and saw Nayuta giving it to him. Ren took it, “Thank you, Nayuta-kun!” </p>
<p>After they rest, they immediately went to the nearest town to find a buyer for the loots they have. As they entered the town, the people look at them and started to whisper. </p>
<p>“Are those?” random people asked someone. “Yes. Why are they here? They might bring bad luck to our town.” the people continue to whisper bad things about them. </p>
<p>And of course, all of them can hear it, Futa look down, same with Haruka, Shu just raised an eyebrow, Felix sadly smile, Nayuta with his grumpy look, and Ren who is currently walking in front of them. Suddenly, they can’t hear the townspeople whispers, and look in front to where Ren is, Ren turn around and smiled at them. </p>
<p>“Haaa, did you cancel the noise around again?” Nayuta asked Ren. Ren nodded and smiled at all of them. “You don’t need to hear those. Let’s go and find a merchant!” Ren said and continue to walk again. They smiled at what Ren did for them. Nayuta just smirked and sighed and followed Ren. </p>
<p>Ren saw a merchant sign and immediately went to it, the others followed him. </p>
<p>“Good day!” Ren greeted, and when the merchant turned around, “Banri! You’re here!” </p>
<p>“Oh, Ren-kun! Long time no see! It seems that you are able to build a party for your adventure.” Banri, the merchant, said. </p>
<p>“You know him?” Futa asked Ren. Ren nodded. “He is from my town, he is Banri.” Ren introduced to his friends. “Why are you here?” Ren went back to Banri and asked. </p>
<p>“Well, I am a traveling merchant, I go to different places. So what you have there?” Banri asked them. </p>
<p>Felix took his pouch and took all the items they have looted. Banri was surprised on how much they have, some are rare items. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Banri!” Ren thanked him as they are done selling all the loots they have. </p>
<p>“Welcome! If ever you need to sell items, just look for me! I hope that we will meet again on the next town.” Banri said. </p>
<p>After some chatting, Ren and his friends bid farewell to Banri. </p>
<p>“Good thing, we found a merchant. He is a good one, an honest one too.” Felix said. </p>
<p>“Un! He is!” Ren agree. “Well, with that, we don’t need to threaten anyone just to sell those items.” Haruka said, as he remembered before, some merchant will lie to them, so they need to do some threatening tactics. </p>
<p>“Well, with the money we have, we might be sleep and eat in an inn now. Let’s look for one.” Felix suggested. All of them agree. </p>
<p>After some asking, they found one that can take all 6 of them in one room. They got lots of delicious food too. Once they are all cleaned up, they retire for the night. </p>
<p>Ren suddenly woke up as he felt some presence. When he sit up and look near the window, he saw Nayuta looking outside. Ren went to him. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun? Can’t sleep?” Ren asked him. Nayuta shook his head. “Just thinking.” Nayuta answered. </p>
<p>“Hmm, what it is? You can tell me.” Ren said. Nayuta look at him directly on his eyes. “You know, earlier, the townspeople. I know we heard it all the time, but you really want to have us as your party member?” Nayuta asked Ren. </p>
<p>Ren sighed, “I can’t believe you still asking me that. Do you know how many months we are already working together? I will not regret choosing you all. I don’t care about those things. I will not be in this adventure without you all. So, Nayuta-kun...” Ren put both his hand on Nayuta’s cheeks. “Don’t think about those things. Believe in yourself, believe in me. I trust you with my life. And as what I promised I will save you every time you need help.” Ren then give him a warm smile, the same smile he first saw from him when they met on that fateful day. </p>
<p>“That’s right, Nayuta-chan. We will be all in this together.” Felix said as he wipe some tears from his eyes, which cause both Ren and Nayuta to turn behind them, all of them are awake. </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! We will stick together and go on this adventure!” Futa yelled. </p>
<p>“Shhh! Futa-san!” Haruka warned and cover Futa’s mouth. </p>
<p>“So Nayuta-niisan has worries too, huh...” Shu said, which cause Nayuta to glare at him. </p>
<p>“Well, everyone, let us go all to sleep. We need to travel again.” Ren announced and all of them nodded, and went to their own bed. “Nayuta-kun, let’s sleep.” Ren said as he look on Nayuta. Nayuta exhaled and went to his bed. </p>
<p>“Good night, everyone!” Ren said. “Good night!” The others answered. “Night.” Nayuta answered and cover himself with the blanket. </p>
<p>Morning came. As they went out of the inn, and out of the town, they started to travel and went on the next place together. Another adventure waiting for the 6 of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fateful Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time Ren meets Nayuta, and how he will change his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our heroes are here!” The townspeople shouted as four people entered, carrying their own weapon. They fought a legendary monster who keeps attacking their country, the King form a party that will fight this said monster, and it was the four people, a swordsman, a female mage, a male healer, and a male archer, whose the son of the King too, he is Nayuta. The townspeople welcomed them with all smiles and claps. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-sama, we really did it!” said the female mage, Nayuta just answered with a hmm and look back on all the people, he was glad that peace will come now to their country, but not all will end on happiness, as the King was killed and it was Nayuta, his son, the one blamed for this. All the people who were happy, calling him hero, now call him murderer. As Nayuta tried to defend himself, no one, even the people who was with him fighting the monster did not believe him. </p>
<p>He was thrown on a jail, and before his trial, he was able to escape, promising that he will find the one who really killed his father, and will get back his honor. </p>
<p>After a month from the time he escaped, Nayuta still have no clue who the killer is, he still hides in the shadow to avoid getting caught. </p>
<p>Nayuta, currently at a top of the tree, looking at the castle he was once lived in. Thinking about the reason why he was blamed for his father’s death. After some thinking, as the night goes deep, he went down, and sleep for today. <em> Will I see that nightmare again? </em> He thought as he falls asleep. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently fighting some monsters, wolves, cursed wolves. He was able to gain at first, but then, the leader came, and now called more wolves. </p>
<p>“Shit, I will run out of arrows with this. Why the hell did they show up?” Nayuta was just patrolling as usual at the forest, when suddenly these wolves attack him. Now, with a disadvantage, as he will be out of arrows soon plus he is getting out of stamina, he is unable to fully fight them. <em> Is this going to be the end of me? </em> </p>
<p>“Heal!” Nayuta heard someone cast a spell, and he felt his body glowing and being healed, as his fatigue being removed too, he has more energy now. With that, he instantly release an attack and while doing so retrieving some of his arrows. He then, pointed it to the leader and immediately fire it at it, making it whimper as Nayuta hit a critical one. “You bastard! Take this!” Nayuta shouted and release an attack, showering the wolves fiery arrows, causing to kill more of them, seeing this the wolf immediately run followed with his pack. </p>
<p>As Nayuta look at the wolves running away, he exhaled, and look back to see where that heal spell came from, he saw something blue peeking from a big tree. “Who’s there?” Nayuta asked pointing his arrow on that way. As he saw a pair of violet eyes showing up, Nayuta frowned and ready his arrow. Upon seeing the archer trying to hit him, the blue-haired boy immediately showed up. </p>
<p>“W-wait! Wait! I didn’t mean any harm! I even helped you!” the blue-haired boy defend himself. Nayuta just look at him, still pointing the arrow. “I’m Ren! I’m a cleric and I saw you so I decided to help.”  Ren introduced himself. With that, Nayuta put down his bow and arrow. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?”  Nayuta asked Ren, Ren went a little closer to Nayuta. “ Ahm, I am trying to get to the nearest town, and tried to go in this forest, thinking that there will be a shortcut. But then, I heard some fighting and when I take a peek, I saw you and it seems that you are having a hard time, so I went in and heal you, I’m glad that works!”  Ren explained as Nayuta continue to look at him. </p>
<p>Nayuta then turn around and walk away from Ren, Ren was shocked for a moment, “Wait! What’s your name? Are you alone?”  Ren followed him, asking questions. Nayuta just scoffed, “Don’t follow me! I want to be alone.”  </p>
<p>“Eehhh! Wait! If you’re alone, then, you are not in a party?”  Ren then asked which cause Nayuta to stop <em> Party.. </em> “Ahmm, I am looking for members, so if you are not in a party, would you like to join mine?”  Ren asked him, looking directly at Nayuta. Nayuta was silent for a few seconds, and Ren still waiting for an answer. Nayuta then sighed, “I don’t plan on joining any part. Look for someone else.”  Nayuta answered and started to walk again. </p>
<p>“Eehhh! Why? Wait!” Ren started to follow him again. “And will you stop following me!”  Nayuta turn to Ren and yelled at him causing Ren to be startled and stop. Nayuta then immediately went away leaving Ren behind. “What’s with him? He doesn’t need to shout, I’m not deaf. Well, I may cross path with him again, and then, I will ask him to join my party!”  Ren proclaimed, forming a fist he promised to himself, and then, started to walk to go to the town. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>Ren finally reach the town, as he entered, he saw different stalls, and lots of people around. He checked out some stalls, mostly the food one. As he roam around, he noticed some poster on the wall, he went close to it. “ Eh! This is the guy..”  Ren looked at it, making sure that the face he is seeing is the same with the man he met earlier. “Nayuta..so that’s his name..why is he in a wanted poster?”  </p>
<p>“Because he killed the king.” Ren was startled as someone suddenly speak behind him, he turn around and saw a red-haired man holding his glasses on his eyes. “Sorry, what did you say?”  Ren asked him. The man then look at Ren, “He killed the King of this country, well, was blamed for it generally. The officials just told the people here that he was the one who murdered the King.” The red-haired man explained. Ren was shocked with the news, “I don’t think he did it...”  Ren said, the man look at him with questionable eyes. “Why you say so?” </p>
<p>“Well, as you said he was blamed for it, so it means no one really saw that he was the one who killed the King..” Ren tried to explained, as deep inside he felt something wrong with how the king was killed. </p>
<p>“You’re right, no one saw it, the only evidence is that the arrow owned by the Prince, the one stuck to the King’s heart.”  The man said, and then, he look around and noticed people looking at them. “Well, why don’t we enter my tavern and talk there, huh?”  He then asked Ren and pushed him to go inside his tavern. </p>
<p>“Ehh--wait, I’m not old enough to-”  Ren was cut off as the man whispered to him, “Just follow me for now.” Ren silently nodded and went along with the man. </p>
<p>As they entered the tavern, they talked at the second floor where no one was there. </p>
<p>“By the way, I’m Kenta, owner of this tavern, and also the attendant of the prince before.”  The man introduced himself. </p>
<p>Ren lightly bow down, “I’m Ren. And to tell you honestly, I met him, the prince.” </p>
<p>“Oh, how was he?” Kenta asked and offered Ren some apple juice. </p>
<p>“Well, I met him when I tried to help him as he was being outnumbered by some wolves. And I didn’t get a single thank you, and when I invite him to form a party with me he immediately rejected me.” </p>
<p>Kenta laughed at this, “He’s still the same, well before he was in a party to defeat some legendary monster who keeps pestering this country, he don’t want at first, but his mother, the Queen, begged him, they have a good relationship until this murder thing happen, and now the Queen is ill, both lost his husband and son.” </p>
<p>“Oh, but why was Nayuta, I mean the Prince was blamed for this?”  Ren asked. </p>
<p>Kenta went close to him, adjusting his glasses, “The officials are the one who blamed him, and I think..they are the one who planned to kill the King, blamed to the Prince, making the Queen ill, so they can take the throne and control this country.” Ren was overwhelmed with the information he is getting, and also sad at the same time, how can they do it to their King and Prince, he thought to himself. </p>
<p>Ren then stood up, causing Kenta to lean backwards, “I’ll help him! I’ll help Nayuta-kun!” </p>
<p><em> Nayuta-kun?</em> Kenta thought. “Why?” He then asked Ren. </p>
<p>“I can feel it! I know he will not kill his father! I believe in Nayuta-kun!” Ren announced. </p>
<p>“Why? You just met earlier, right?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Ren said looking at Kenta but still have a determined look, “I just believe in my feelings! And once I help clear his name, I’ll invite him to my party again!” </p>
<p>Kenta laughed once again, “You really are something, you know? Well, I’ll help you with that, I believe in Nayuta too, so let’s look together and help him solve this case.” Kenta offered. Ren nodded with this. <em> Even his own party member didn’t believe or help him, but this boy, he completely believes in Nayuta. Nayuta, I think he is the one for you. The one you can have as a party member, or something else..</em> Kenta thought, “Well, listen here, Ren-kun, here is my plan, and since I have someone to help me, I think this will work.” </p>
<p>With this, Kenta explained the plan, which Ren actively listen to. Ren thought of helping Nayuta, he needs to have justice. And of course, he wants Nayuta to be his party member and friend. </p>
<p>On the other part, Nayuta thinking about his mother, and his people, as he hopes that one day he will have justice and be able to be with them soon. Someone out there will believe him, and help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's go together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren saving Nayuta, and Nayuta's decision to go with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren is currently at the forest, looking for someone. “Where is he?” He then spotted a silver-haired leaning on a tree quietly sleeping. Ren slowly approach him. <em> Sleeping so soundly..</em> Ren thought as he smiled and look on sleeping Nayuta. Ren then crouch down, putting his chin on his hands as he look at him. <em> He’s good-looking, well he is a prince. I bet every girl will want him, and if I were one, I will want him too. Ahhh, Ren, what are you thinking about?</em> </p>
<p>As he look on Nayuta’s face, he then noticed that his eyebrows are wrinkled, and having some small sweats on his forehead, and he is breathing heavily now. “Oh no, is he having a nightmare..”  Ren said, he thought of a way to help him and remembered what his mother will do when he has a nightmare. Ren gently put his hand on Nayuta’s hand, gently squeezing it, then, he put his other hand on Nayuta’s forehead, gently wiping the sweats. Ren lean closer, “Nayuta-kun, wake up..Nayuta-kun, I’m here, Ren’s here..don’t be afraid follow my voice..”  Ren whispered. </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently running in his dream, darkness trying to engulf him, as people shout his name, calling him murderer, he saw his father dead body, he saw his mother getting ill. His once party member looking so disgusted at him. Slowly he can feel that he is being suffocated, until he heard a soft voice. Nayuta tried to find it, and saw a small light, he touch it slowly, and then, it becomes bigger, and heard someone calling him. “Nayuta-kun, wake up..Nayuta-kun, I’m here, Ren’s here..don’t be afraid follow my voice..” Nayuta followed where the voice is coming from, and then, he was engulf by the light, opening his eyes as he breath heavily, he noticed the blue-haired boy he met yesterday, eyes closed, one hand on his hand, and the other holding his cheeks. “What are you..”  Nayuta started which cause Ren to open his eyes. <em> What beautiful violet eyes..</em> Nayuta thought. </p>
<p>Ren smiled as he saw Nayuta finally awake. “I’m glad you’re awake, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he throws himself to Nayuta hugging him. </p>
<p>Nayuta was surprised with the sudden hug, “Wh-what the hell! And how did you know my name?!”  Nayuta said as he tried to push away Ren. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry about that.” Ren then, move away. “Well, I got to the town yesterday...” Ren started. </p>
<p>“So you know about me then? And why the hell are you still following me? Knowing what I did, you should run awa-” Nayuta was cut off as Ren pulled his hands to him. </p>
<p>“No! Nayuta-kun! I believe in you! I believe that you didn’t do it! I know your innocent!”  Ren yelled at Nayuta, Nayuta tries to slowly get away. “And I met Kenta-san..” </p>
<p>Upon hearing that name, Nayuta glared at Ren, “How did you..” </p>
<p>“I was looking on your poster when he approached me, and we have a plan to saved you! A plan to prove that you are innocent!”  Ren stated, this caught Nayuta’s interest, and think about, how this person, which he just met yesterday, willing to help him. “So what is the plan?”  Nayuta asked. </p>
<p>Ren told him the details, and Nayuta was amazed how the plan goes, it is really Kenta who will set this kind of plan. But he was afraid for Ren’s safety, as this plan may put him in danger, he is just a stranger, and not from this country. As Ren finished telling Nayuta the plan, he bid farewell as he will go back to Kenta. Nayuta was left alone looking at Ren, he then sighed, “I hope this will work.” </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>Ren was astonished on how big a castle is when you are close. Kenta was amazed on Ren’s reaction, not able to speak just pointing to the castle, and then, gesturing how big it is with his hands. They quietly approach a gate at the back of the castle, Ren casted a spell, that will make them invisible. As they entered, they noticed the lack of guards in the area, which Kenta suspected that might be one of the official who ordered it, but the Queen is ill she need more protection. </p>
<p>As they approached the Queen’s room, there are two guards on it, still invisible but if they touch the door, it will move, so Ren used some spells to slowly have the guards fall asleep. After that, they immediately went to the Queen’s room. Kenta immediately went close to the bed, the Queen is lying on it, asleep, but breathing heavily. </p>
<p>“The day the King died, the Queen also got ill, I don’t know why it happen on the same day, but what I can think of is, the Queen knows the suspect is, and to keep her silent, they put her in this condition.”  Kenta explained. </p>
<p>Ren gasped hearing it, “How can they do that with their Queen? And now they have the Prince blamed for it.” </p>
<p>“That’s why I have you here, Ren, I know you are not just a cleric.”  Kenta looking at Ren, which cause Ren to look away. “How did you-” Ren slowly ask. Kenta just smiled at him. “I know everything. Well, why don’t we start before those guard start to wake up.” </p>
<p>Ren then nodded and went close to the Queen. He look at her, a black miasma is consuming her, good thing that it didn’t fully consume her yet. “You are strong.” Ren whispered to her. He then, put out his hand and his staff, closed his eyes. Suddenly, a light emit from Ren and the Queen. </p>
<p>The Queen opened her eyes, seeing all whites around her, and then, a blue-haired boy sitting in front of her, smiling. “Where am I?” The queen ask. Ren smiled and hold out his hand to her. “Let me help you. It will be a battle here from now on. You and me versus those people who put this black miasma on you.” Ren stated, and then, the Queen look behind her, she was surprised with the black miasma. “You really will help me?”  The queen asked, Ren nodded. “I know you want to see him, your son, and want to punish the real person behind the Kings death.” Upon hearing this, the Queen slowly tear up, she knows who killed her husband but was put on this curse before she can find justice, and now her son was the one being accused of his father’s deaths. “HELP ME! I need to save my son and have justice for my husband’s death!” The Queen begged Ren. “Of course, that’s why I’m here. Let’s do this, Queen.” Ren state, he went close to the Queen and he put up his staff emitting a pure white light on it. “I need you to hold this staff with me. And make sure you focus, fight to remove this thing from you.” The Queen nodded at this, and hold on the staff Ren is holding. Ren and the Queen focused, and the pure white light started to glow consuming them all. </p>
<p>Ren opened his eyes, breathing heavily and almost fell, when Kenta catch him. “You did a good job, she’s awake.” Kenta announced and Ren take a look at the queen who is currently sitting up on the bed having a smile on her face. Ren smiled back to her. Ren and Kenta bowed down, “My Queen, welcome back.”  Kenta said. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>After the news about the Queen getting back to health, she immediately have Kenta and the others who are under him to arrest the person behind her husband’s death. It was the minister for finance, and the court mage, planning to kill the royal family, and take away the throne. When they saw the Queen is with the King when they planned to assassinate him, the Court mage put on a curse on her. And took one of the Prince arrow piercing it to the King’s heart. The Queen immediately announced it, with all the people looking, she showed the people behind this crime. </p>
<p>“As you can see my people, the Prince is innocent, my son will not kill anyone! And you thought I will be killed instantly with that curse! You f****king, I’m an adventurer before! I’m a tank so I have a strong body!” The people was just looking at the Queen, it is really their Queen, with those cursed words, that’s where the Prince get his way of talking too. </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently at the crowd, looking at his mother, glad that she is fine. Suddenly, someone grab his hand, dragging him out. As they went to the corner, it was Ren. “Nayuta-kun, all is good now. You will be able to meet your mother.”  Ren said to him, smiling. Nayuta just look at Ren’s face. “You...you really are something. Why? Really why are you helping me?” </p>
<p>“As what I said before, I don’t know, it is just, I felt something, that really triggers me to help you, save you.” Ren explained. </p>
<p>“That’s what you call being a soulmate.” Ren and Nayuta look at the one who talk, and saw Kenta smiling at them. “Kenta..” “Well, my Prince, the Queen wants to meet you.” </p>
<p>Nayuta hesitate to go yet, but Ren tap his shoulder, “Go, Nayuta-kun. Meet her.” Nayuta just look on Ren’s eyes. After a few seconds, Nayuta followed Kenta. Ren look at them as they go. “Well, I may not be able to invite you then. Take care of yourself, Nayuta-kun.”  Ren said as he started to walk going outside of the town. </p>
<p>The Queen and Nayuta finally met, hugging his son, she told her how he missed him. But Nayuta’s mind is somewhere else, he is thinking about Ren. The Queen noticed it. “Nayuta..” she called out. Nayuta look at his mother. “Follow your heart.” </p>
<p>“Hah?” Nayuta was confused. </p>
<p>“You want to go with him, right? With Ren.” </p>
<p>Nayuta didn’t answer, he just look down. The Queen smiled at him. “I can take care of this country, Kenta is there to help me. You’re still young, go on an adventure as what I did before. Enjoy life. I know you will meet much better people than what you got before. Even though you just met you felt something too, right?” </p>
<p>Nayuta just exhaled, “I..mother, are you really sure?” The Queen nodded and smiled at him. “Go, son! Enjoy life and go on adventure just like how I enjoyed it too. And I know Ren, will be able to make it more enjoyable.” </p>
<p>Nayuta then bowed down to the Queen, and immediately went out from the castle, finding this special person, that he just met shortly but then, become someone important for him. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>“Hmm, where should I go next?”  Ren asked himself as he walk around the forest. Not noticing an incoming beast ready to attack him. </p>
<p>When Ren heard a roar, he look back and saw a big beast going to him, “Oh no! Where’s my staff?” Ren tried to look for his staff on his bag, when the beast is close, Ren tried to put his arms in front of him trying to block, when he heard a whimper, Ren look at it, and the beast is now down in front of him, he noticed arrows on it. </p>
<p>“Well, it seems I can’t leave you alone.” Ren turn around and saw that familiar face. “Nayuta-kun, why are you here?” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“Tch. You invited me.” Nayuta answered, Ren just look at him and it clicked to him, “Oh, you want to form a party with me and go on adventure?” Ren asked smiling. </p>
<p>Nayuta just look away, “Y-yeah, well, just don’t drag me down. And I will make sure to keep you safe too, or my mother will kill me.” </p>
<p>Ren smiled, getting Nayuta’s hand, “Glad to have you, Nayuta-kun! Let’s both enjoy this together!” </p>
<p><em> I know I will enjoy this with you. </em> Nayuta thought. Ren started dragging him as they went to the next place. Meeting their other fated companion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>